<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Hurricane by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924485">Like A Hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18'>The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thinks loving Ashton is like loving a storm.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Luke is in love with one of his best friends and almost hates himself for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Side Calum Hood/ Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Lashton fics because I feel like its easy to write about them while knowing that it's just fiction and I'm borrowing their names and faces for the sake of my own entertainment.</p><p>That being said, here's a high school au I didn't mean to write at three in the morning instead of sleeping.</p><p>I DO NOT own anything other than the crappy story that wrote.</p><p>Kudos are always welcome and I guess I do prompts now because this was a request from an anon.</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke knows that loving Ashton is like loving in a storm.</p><p>There is a flurry of winds in his stomach every time Ashton enters the room. The sounds of Ashton’s laughter echoes in Luke’s ears like rolls of booming thunder. There are tears that fall down his cheeks at night, in the comfort of his own bed when he learns how it feels to not be loved by Ashton.</p><p>Luke thinks that maybe someday, all this pain would end, that maybe he would one day learn to not love Ashton this way.</p><p>But he knows he won’t stop loving Ashton like this.</p><p>And he hurts knowing Ashton won’t love him the way Luke wants him to.</p><p>——</p><p>It’s their first day of senior year when he feels sick to his stomach when Ashton rounds the corner in the hallway. He stops for several seconds to look for someone and Luke notes he’s found who he’s looking for when the blond boy begins moving again.</p><p>Luke turns back to his locker to grab his trig textbook and English essay before closing his locker door with a soft thunk.</p><p>Before he can turn around and head in the direction of the school’s library, there’s a heavily muscles body leaning against the lockers next to his and Luke can’t help but hold his breath when he recognizes the snake tattoo Ashton has on his arm.</p><p>“Hey Lukey!” The blush that crawls up Luke’s neck still makes him want to shrink in on himself even though he and Ashton have been friends since they were in diapers.</p><p>He plasters a smile onto his face and replies with a quiet “Hey Ash” before looking up to meet the blond boys eyes. </p><p>Ash smiles, all dimples and white teeth when their eyes meet.</p><p>“How was chem this morning? Anything I should be warned about before I head that way?” Ashton tries at making conversation, biting his lip lightly.</p><p>Luke shakes his head in response. </p><p>This is what their interactions have turned into in the last six months, Ashton talking and Luke only responding with simple words in return.</p><p>Their interactions only turned into this because Luke made it awkward. He fell for the blond boy standing next to him a long time ago, way before he even knew what ‘falling in love’ meant and he knew that it wouldn’t work out for him in the end. And six months ago, at a party, Ashton admitted that he was indeed in love with someone. That someone being a mystery still to Luke because Ashton refuses to discuss it.</p><p>So Luke tries to pretend that he isn’t jealous of this mystery person and moves on with his life as best as he can without letting his heart break into a thousand pieces.</p><p>But it affects them all. Ashton tries so hard to bring Luke back out of his shell again, only getting so far before Luke pulls away again. Michael has almost fallen back into the routine of harassing said boy for his bad attitude and scowling face but tries hard not to snap when the tall boy is in a bad mood. Calum tries to act like nothing is wrong, that their friend group behaves as they always have. He puts himself into the empty space between the other guys when he feels like its going to fall apart.</p><p>They all walk on pins and needles around each other and its because Luke can’t keep his damn feelings in check when he knows he should.</p><p>Ashton lets out a sigh at the too-long silence and pushes himself off the lockers to stand in front of Luke. He looks like someone just hit his dog when their eyes meet again and Luke feels the guilt tear his insides apart from that one look.</p><p>“Luke…” Ashton tries but the shrill ringing of the warning bell between periods cuts him off.He looks like he wants to cry, eyes shining with sadness in a way that Luke wishes he never had to see.</p><p>“I’ll see you later Ash,” </p><p>Luke turns on his heel and begins his trek towards the library for his free period.</p><p>If Luke would’ve turned around, he would see Ashton still standing there, tears falling down his cheeks before he runs in the direction of the nearest bathroom.</p><p>——</p><p>Things become tense again when all four boys meet for lunch. The small group is joined by four more, all girls. KayKay is the first to arrive. She’s dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He ever changing hair is up in a ponytail and her feet are covered in a pair of black Converse. She sits with a huff before narrowing her eyes at Luke in questions to why the air feels tight with tension.</p><p>Luke shrugs and looks back down at this food.</p><p>Crystal and Sierra both arrive in a flurry of giggles, the girls clearly caught in some conversation that dies as soon as they both take seat on the end of the table. They are wearing similar outfits; mini skirts and tight shirts that both sport a different graphic design on the front. But while Crystal walks with her feet covered in a pair of expensive heels, Sierra sticks to a pair of ballet flats that she prefers to the ‘death traps’ on her feet.</p><p>They both look at each other once again before diving back into their conversation about ‘popular jocks who are dicks’ and ‘their equally bitchy sluts’.</p><p>When the last person in their group arrives, the tension is enough to start choking Luke.</p><p>But as soon as JJ is in sight, he feels as if the weight that the group has had hanging over their heads because of him has disappeared almost instantaneously. </p><p>She a ball of blonde energy today, something Luke has grown to appreciate over the years. He met JJ when they both had choir first hour of freshman year when JJ muttered a comment about All Time Low being ten times better than some crappy pop vocal group called One Direction. And while Luke likes OnDirection, he understands her feelings entirely. Since then, the two were almost inseparable.</p><p>She slides easily next to Luke on the bench, hiking her backpack onto the seat beside her to pull out her usual lunch, ham sandwich and a bag of some kind of chip before letting her bag fall to the floor with a soft thunk.</p><p>“Hey Lukey,” she smiles brightly at him. </p><p>Hearing her call him by that nickname brings a smile to his face. The only people who can call him ‘Lukey’ are currently sitting on opposite sides of him. But he allows it for two completely different reasons. JJ can call him that because he finds it endearing. She doesn’t find anyone she gets along with more than Luke, accept maybe Ashton, and thus he lets her call him by the nickname as if saying ‘you’re safe with me.’ He lets Ash call him that because, well, he’s in love with the older boy.</p><p>“Hey J,” he mumbles back and slides the extra earbud into her ear and begins blasting some old rock song he can never remember the name of.</p><p>A hand brushes against the back of his own and Luke wants to jump out of his skin at the sudden contact. The fingers are gone as soon as they appear, leaving Luke to feel the tingle where they had brushed up against his skin.</p><p>He steals a glance to his left to see Ashton pulling his cellphone from his back pocket with a confused furrow of his brow.</p><p>But Luke can’t focus because he knows Ashton touched him. Even if it wasn’t his intention, it’s still Ashton.</p><p>Luke spends the rest of lunch with his head tucked in on top of JJ’s while they eat their food trying not to overthink a mindless action.</p><p>——</p><p>The topic of Ashton’s love life surfaces on night while the group is camping out in Crystal’s living room.</p><p>The bleach blonde girl’s home was the only one large enough to house all eight of them at once so they always insisted on holding their big group sleepovers here.</p><p>The fact that the home has movie theater has absolutely nothing to do with it.</p><p>But Luke feels his shoulders tense for the first time in over two years when Michael casually lets his question of “Who’s the lucky girl Ash?” to the blond while he looks down at his phone with a large smile stretching across his lips.</p><p>Ash just blushes a dark shade of red at Mikey’s words but doesn’t respond.</p><p>“Oh come on dude. You have tell who she is eventually,” Calum tosses a handful of popcorn at the older boy from his spot on the floor next to JJ and Luke.</p><p>With a subtle roll of his eyes, he tucks his phone into the pocket of his sweatshirt before looking up.</p><p>“T’s not a girl,” He muttered half to himself.</p><p>Calum just raises his eyebrows in mock question.</p><p>“It’s gotta be a girl Ash. No guy smiles like that at his phone for no reason.” Mikey cuts in before Calum can even say a word.</p><p>Jj just curls into Luke’s side more and he thinks that she knows exactly what’s with Ash by the way she lets out a very girly giggle, something JJ never does.</p><p>Heads snap in their direction and Luke swears he catches a look of jealousy cross Ash’s features before one of panic sets in.</p><p>He tells himself to stop being a lovesick idiot and get over it.</p><p>“JJ…” Ash warns before she can even open her mouth. “Please?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes at the blond boy before addressing the group.</p><p>“Yes I know. No I’m not telling any of you because it’s not my place to tell.”She raises her eyebrow at Ash as if to say ‘You happy now dipshit?’ before pulling her own phone out and typing away at the screen.</p><p>The room is silent because everyone in the room is waiting, for some kind of answer or for some kind of distraction, Luke doesn’t know.</p><p>But he feels his heart break little because he knows that there’s a girl that Ash likes. The fact that it’s a girl crushes the part of him that’s still hoping Ash was gay, or at least bisexual.</p><p>Crystal has enough of the silence first and begins searching for a movie to watch of the big projector screen. Sierra helps her in the search along with Mikey and Cal.</p><p>It leave KayKay, Luke, JJ and Ash to sit awkwardly and stare at each other for a few seconds until the room goes dark and the screen flashes with the Marvel comics logo.</p><p>But Luke knows he won’t focus on the movie anymore, that he will spend more time trying to figure out who the girl is before he lets himself think of anything else.</p><p>———</p><p>He comes to a dead halt when he puts the pieces together in his head for the first time.</p><p>Ashton likes someone.</p><p>JJ knows who that someone is when no one else does.</p><p>JJ is that someone and it crushes Luke into a million pieces because he wants to hate them both.</p><p>He hates Ashton because he doesn’t love him the way he loves Ashton.</p><p>And he hates JJ because she knows how Luke feels about Ash. Then she went and had to become his secret lover.</p><p>And that hurts worse than Ashton not loving him back. Because Luke trusted her more than anyone other than Ash himself. (With most things anyways because doesn’t know about his feelings, much less that he is in fact very gay.)</p><p>He cries himself to sleep for week when he comes to this conclusion.</p><p>———</p><p>He overhears a part of JJ and Ash’s conversation on accident after school on a Tuesday afternoon.</p><p>School had been let out no more than ten minutes ago and Luke was taking his time in getting his things to go home.</p><p>But the voices from down the hall stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“You should tell him Ash,” JJ lets out in annoyed tone. “He has a right to know.”</p><p>There’s a frustrated sigh in response and Luke can almost see Ash tugging at his own curls in desperation.</p><p>“I can’t JJ. If he finds out and doesn’t accept this then we won’t be friends.” There is a heavy pause and the a rather loud thwack sound from the duo.</p><p>“Are you seriously that dense Irwin?” Her tone is sharp now, all notes of teasing gone in a heartbeat. “He has every right to know about this. He’s your best friend god damn it! Why would you hide this from him?”</p><p>Luke doesn’t stay for any longer because he feels his heart breaking slowly from the inside out.</p><p>———</p><p>Its a steady stream of sad All Time Low songs and ice cream tubs for the next two weeks for Luke.</p><p>He feels like he’s sick in every way he can possibly imagine.</p><p>Yesterday he caught sight of Ash and JJ heading in the direction of the back of the school and that only fueled his elf declared pity party into further motion.</p><p>He had broken out the sad romance movies last night and cried alongside Rose when she let go of Jack’s hand for the last time, as if he was letting go of his hand too.</p><p>But he also noticed a shift in the group again. JJ seemed to sit farther away from both Luke and Ashton, leaving the pair in an awkward tension before they both just ignored the other entirely.</p><p>He’d always hear JJ mutter under her breath afterwards.</p><p>But that didn’t stop the tearing in his heart when he seen the pair sneak around the previous day.</p><p>Which, mean that because JJ knows about Luke’s feelings towards Ash and Ash’s lack of feelings towards Luke, she has begun seeing him in secret behind Luke’s back to not hurt him further.</p><p>That hurt worse than the pair not telling Luke about their secret relationship.</p><p>He cries to the ending of The Notebook for several hours that night.</p><p>———</p><p>His rare moment of alone time with Ash comes in the first day off from school they are given due to teach inservice days.</p><p>Ashton is sitting on Luke’s bed as if he belongs there (Luke thinks he does belong there.) He’s twirling a pair of old drumsticks that Luke got him when he first learned Ashton could play the drums.</p><p>He, in all the time Luke has known Ash, has never once, lost one of those drumsticks and Luke knows that he even sometimes carries them around in his backpacks.</p><p>But out of annoyance for the current situation, he snaps out the question “Are you ever gonna get rid of those things? They’re like ancient shit now,”</p><p>Ashton looks hurt before he masks it with indifference.</p><p>“Someone I care about gave them to me a longs time ago Luke. They mean too much to me to get rid of.” He flicks one up in the air and catches it in the opposite hand.</p><p>Luke rolls his eyes. </p><p>“The drumsticks mean that much to you or the person who gave them to you Ash?” He needs to know if Ash cares enough about him to answer truthfully.</p><p>Ash looks up and meets Luke’s eyes from where Luke sat on his swivel desk chair.</p><p>“The person Luke. The person who gave these to me gave these to me means the world to me.”</p><p>Luke thinks maybe his heart stops beating for the rest of the night.</p><p>———-</p><p>The day he finally comforts JJ about the whole situation she just smacks him hard across the shoulder.</p><p>“Are you seriously accusing me of stealing your man?” She looks like someone shot her and Luke feels even worse about himself than he already does.</p><p>“Sorry I just-“ he breaks off and grips the roots of his hair tightly, pulling them until its almost too painful.</p><p>JJ’s eyes soften almost instantly when she sees Luke’s broken expression.</p><p>“Oh Lukey…” she wraps her arms around his shoulders and brings his head to rest on top hers while Luke cries.</p><p>And, he pretends he doesn’t feel her tears on the front of his shirt.</p><p>———</p><p>He figures out the reason she’s crying a day later when he watches Calum kiss some cheerleader on the cheek after he leaves her by the stairs.</p><p>JJ lets her gaze drop to the floor and the pair walk to the library.</p><p>Luke also pretends they don’t sit there for an hour and hold each other instead of doing homework.</p><p>———</p><p>When Ash casually drops his arm on Luke’s shoulders while they sit in the movie theater that night shouldn’t cause Luke to struggle to breathe but it does.</p><p>His nose is invaded with Ash’s smell and his ears pick up on the older boys heavy breathing when he pulls Luke into his side in the dark of the room and deletes in to watch the movie.</p><p>——</p><p>He wants to smack Calum when he brings that cheerleader to sit with them at lunch the day after.</p><p>But Ash grips the edge of the table with white knuckles and he knows that he won’t do anything. </p><p>Because Ash, while he is the scariest looking guy in their friend group, he is the sweetest one there is is.</p><p>And that guy doesn’t smack his friends, even if they are massive idiots.</p><p>———</p><p>Ash starts driving Luke at home on a random Wednesday night after school.</p><p>It somehow becomes their new normal and Luke begins to forget about Ash’s secret lover when he catches another bad break when Mikey begins to pester the curly haired boy again.</p><p>“Are you ever gonna fess up on that mystery girl?” Calum breaks away from sucking faces with the cheerleader long enough o watch Ash shake his head without looking up.</p><p>“T’s not important. They don’t even know yet”</p><p>Cal shrugs before going back to his girl.</p><p>Luke’s just glad JJ wasn’t here today. She left early for a doctor’s appointment in the next town over with her mom.</p><p>He feels his anger bubble up at Calum for the first time ever.</p><p>Then he stops be cause Ash said ‘they’ not ‘she.’</p><p>———</p><p>The whole situation explodes between Calum and JJ on Christmas Eve nearly three months later.</p><p>The cheerleader is long gone and Cal has yet to bring another girl around to their friend group. </p><p>But Luke can tell he definitely has feelings for someone.</p><p>Because Cal has never worried about how he looks. He’s never cared about his bad jokes that everyone laughs at anyways because he’s Cal. He never cares that his music isn’t loud enough. </p><p>But he suddenly does. He dresses in nicer blazer type jacket nows. His music is played at acceptable volume and his jokes have almost all but disappeared.</p><p>Its like watching someone slowly dying from something Luke can’t fight with his fists and it kills him to see the Calum they all love change into this stranger.</p><p>And it’s JJ who breaks first.</p><p>Her eyes are wide when she yells at Calum to come join them in the movie theater in Crystal’s house and he calls back that he’s kind of sick her bossing him around without knowing that he’s having a hard time coping with his feelings.</p><p>Their shouting match ends when Calum shoots out that he loves her, wrapping an arm around her waist and yanking her out of the room.</p><p>The loud whines and moans that Luke hears fall on deaf ears as he curls into Ashton’s side and the volume on the TV is turned up a few more notches.</p><p>———</p><p>Things return to normal for a few days before Luke realizes that they really aren’t back to normal. </p><p>Mikey is spending all his free time with Crystal. And KayKay and Sierra are suddenly lost to the world, only to emerge again when they have had enough of the other.</p><p>And Ash has gotten clingy. He now spends most of his free time with Luke, whether it’s in the library during their free period or on Luke’s bed after school while the pair work on they homework, music playing softly in the background.</p><p>And when Luke overthinks the situation like he always does, he realizes that Ash has spent more time away from everyone else and placed himself into the middle of Luke’s whole life willingly.</p><p>And if he falls asleep with a smile on his face that night, that’s for him and JJ to know.</p><p>———</p><p>Three days before prom in late February, Luke receives the first gift.</p><p>It’s wrapped in a silver paper and the note is written in loopy handwriting.</p><p>‘Sorry this has taken so long baby.’</p><p>Inside the now unwrapped box, Luke finds a necklace. It’s a simple gold chain that he locks in places around his neck and continues on with his day.</p><p>——</p><p>Three more gifts appear at random by the end of the day.</p><p>A dozen roses that were delivered to Luke during free period, and small photo frame decorated in black velvet, and a signed copy of All Time Low’s album ‘Nothing Personal.’</p><p>The note tucked into the CD had read, “Not too shabby huh Lukey,”</p><p>He tries the control the fits of giggles that threaten to erupt from his chest when he finds lyrics to some crappy pop song scribbles under the note, all crossed out in black Sharpie marker.</p><p>Whoever this person was, knew how to charm people, Luke knew that for sure.</p><p>———</p><p>When Mikey brings up Ashton’s mystery girl the next time, it’s eight at night on the same day the gifts began appearing.</p><p>And instead of af avoiding the question like he has been doing for several months, Ashton just lifts his head high and bluntly states that it’s not a girl and is in fact, a guy that has caught hold of his attention.</p><p>And Luke feels his heart skyrocket onto cloud nine for a split second because Ashton likes a guy. </p><p>And then in plummets back to earth approximately three seconds later when he realizes that Ashton is in love with another guy.</p><p>He feels sick and he and JJ leave Crystal’s house early to go eat tubs of ice cream and watch sad movies on Luke’s couch.</p><p>———</p><p>On the day before the formal, Luke feels like shit.</p><p>He has been avoiding Ash at all costs because he knows if he sees the older boy, he’s either gonna lose his composure and break down crying or he’s going to start blurting out his feelings.</p><p>He knows that neither of these are good options.</p><p>So he opts to skipping lunch and eats with JJ on the couch in the library. (The librarian doesn’t even question it because she can see the pain Luke’s eyes from her desk on the other side of the large room.)</p><p>The gifts haven’t stopped.</p><p>More flowers have been delivered or left in places that Luke wonders about constantly because how can someone have that much time to bring flowers to his spot in English at eight in the morning? </p><p>The corsage appeared on his doorstep this morning and Luke panics because this person knew where he lived. </p><p>But the note he found taped to the outside of his locker was the last thing Luke got.</p><p>“Meet me out back of the school after final bell”</p><p>JJ had taken one look at and grinned wider than Luke has seen since Christmas.</p><p>And he was slowly losing his mind as he sat in back of his Trig lesson because someone had put effort into this, and he really hoped they would be a good enough distraction from Ash.</p><p>Luke leapt out of the chair when the bell finally rang and shoved all his things into the bag he was carrying before he made a made dash out the door and down the hall towards the back entrance of the building.</p><p>When he finally pushed the heavy doors open, the was disappointed to find no one out there.</p><p>So he sat down on the bench in the center of the small student run garden and ran his fingers over the heavy silver chain around his neck.</p><p>His mind didn’t register the footsteps or the body pressing against his until his eyes were covered by a pair of large calloused hands. </p><p>“Hey Lukey….” The voice was soft and a kiss was placed on the shell of Luke’s ear.</p><p>But Luke barely heard the words the voice said.</p><p>Because that was Ash’s voice.</p><p>Luke furrowed his brows under the warm hands as the lips moved from his ear to place a soft kiss on his neck.</p><p>Luke’s hands slowly moved up to grip the wrists of the hands covering his eyes and began to slowly pull them away. But when they were away from his eyes, he laced their fingers together and slowly took a breath in through his nose and closed his eyes before he began to twist to look at Ash.</p><p>Ash was leaning over the back of the bench, body resting heavily on the backrest as he met Luke’s eyes for the first time since his confession two nights prior.</p><p>“Ash—“ Luke didn’t get to finish his sentence because before he could even blink, Ash had his lips pressed against Luke’s in a heavy kiss. A kiss that felt too much like a confession to be real.</p><p>When they parted for air, Ashton tugged Luke so they were both standing, facing each other on either side the bench before he moved to stand fully infant of Luke, no concrete structure between them. </p><p>“Ash…” Luke tried again but Ash just brought his hand up to lace into the soft hair at the nape of Luke’s neck before tugging them back together.</p><p>This time, when they parted for air, Ash stepped away and looked around nervously.</p><p>When he seemed satisfied when he did find what he was looking for, he faced Luke again and began speaking.</p><p>“Lukey. My Lukey,” he smiled at the words when they fell from his lips and Luke couldn’t help but smile too. “I’m so fucking in love with you it’s not healthy. I have tried a million different things to try and not love you anymore. But every time I try and get over it, I fail. Miserably.”</p><p>He pauses and Luke sees movement out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Their friends are all standing there, watching the pair expectantly.</p><p>“It sucked, knowing you were always at arms reach but never mine to hold. Always so close yet so far away and it killed me more knowing that you thought I didn’t love you.” He sees the panic flash in Luke’s eyes before he brings his hand up to caress Luke’s cheek. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long Lukey. I’m sorry I was scared of what rejection might feel like that I forgot how happy we could be. I’m sorry that I can’t give you more than a high school dance right now but if you’ll have me, I’d like to give you a future. A whole lifetime of loving you…”</p><p>Luke was sure his emotions are broken because his eyes don’t listen and when the first tear slips out from the inside corner of his eyes, he’s smiling bright and nodding his head so quickly he’s afraid he might strain the muscles there.</p><p>But when Ashton Kisses him again, he knows he’ll be okay.</p><p>——</p><p>The next several hours leading up to the formal are spent with so many kisses between Luke and Ash that Luke had lost count, as well as all feeling in his body because he does feel like he’s floating. </p><p>And Ash is currently pressed on top of him on Luke’s bed because they are still horny teenagers and all.</p><p>But when Ash grinds his hips down into him, he feels the heat return to his body and a moan falls from his lips. </p><p>Luke Still thinks loving Ashton Irwin is like loving as storm.</p><p>The butterflies that explode in his stomach like raging winds have him gasping for air.</p><p>The light dancing behind Ashton’s eyes as he rolls to Luke’s side to snake his hand into Luke’s sweatpants reminds Luke of lightening flashing in the sky.</p><p>Ashton’s finger dancing along the hard length of Luke are like the drops of rain that hit the roof, steady and relaxing in new and old ways.</p><p>And when he reaches his climax from the steady stroke of Ashton hand up and down his cock and the flick of his wrist in the way Ashton learns Luke loves very quickly. It reminds Luke of the uncertainty of surviving the storm.</p><p>And as he catches his breath, slowly coming back down from his high, he finds that to be the best part. It’s like the rainbow dancing in the sky after the rain has and chaos has stopped and all is quiet.</p><p>At least he thinks it is until Ashton rolls onto him again and they make the sun shine afterwards with a roll of his now bare cock pressing against Luke’s own.</p><p>They never make the dance Luke has a limp for several days after but he finds that it’s all worth it in the end.</p><p>Because loving storms is easy and it is wonderful.</p><p>And Luke knows what it feels like to be loved like a hurricane in return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>